This invention relates to improvements in wedge-shape folding cartons preferably used for containing wedge shape food products, and, more particularly, to an improved wedge shape folding carton which, when in an open condition is stackably nestable with other like shape cartons, and which also may be folded flat from an open condition, for efficient storage and shipping of same.
Heretofore known individual containers for single slices of pie, pizza and other wedge-shape food products have consisted of generally diamond-shaped blanks defining triangular top and bottom panels positioned on opposing sides of a rectangular back side panel. Generally, the converging sides of the top and bottom panels have included additional rectangular side panels extending therefrom which may be overlapped in juxtaposed relation when the top panel is positioned in closing relation with the bottom panel. Such overlapping side panels have been joined by adhesive or heat sealing to close the container. Additionally, small rectangular outlined folding cartons have been used for containing individual pizza slices. These cartons have had top, bottom and four side surfaces of generally rectangular shape, and the top of such cartons have been closable over their bottom and side surfaces and retained in closed position by a tab-in-slot frictional relation. A single-serving pie carton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,542.
A need has developed for an improved wedge-shape folding carton for containing single serving food products of similar wedge shape. It is an object of the present invention generally stated, to provide a new and improved wedge shape folding carton for containing wedge-shape food products which is of improved and more efficient construction, and which may be selectively re-openable.